Comme d'habitude
by Isabelle Irguiz
Summary: Ошибка Мероуп. Ошибка любви...


Темная, как волосы Морганы, ночь опустилась на землю. Тишина, окутавшая площадь Гриммо, подобна могильной, но жители не замечают этого. Сейчас, после победы над Темным Лордом, ничего уже не способно огорчить магов Британии, а недалекие магглы все равно ждут конца света. Я сижу в гостиной у окна, смотрю на пустое звездное небо и думаю о тебе.

Ты не любил меня, Гарри Поттер, когда я поступила на Гриффиндор, впервые увидев тебя в Большом Зале, и мы учились в относительно спокойное и безумно счастливое время. Ты играл в квиддич, препирался с Малфоем и нарушал школьные правила, мимоходом спасая всех нас от регулярных возвращений Волдеморта. При встрече с тобой я бледнела, краснела и заикалась, как и десятки других девчонок, но ты не видел меня. Твои чувства к Чу Чанг разбили сердце не только мне одной, но ты так никогда и не узнал о моей попытке покончить с собой. Странно, что спасший меня твой преданный враг-друг Драко Малфой так и не рассказал тебе об этом. Впрочем, может быть, при встречах вы и не разговариваете вовсе…

Ты не любил меня, Гарри Поттер, когда уходил из Хогвартса, чтобы искать крестражи. Ты бродил по лесу вместе со своими друзьями, уничтожал части души Волдеморта, а я сидела в башне Астрономии и мучилась безмолвной ревностью к Гермионе Грейнджер. Вас тогда поженил весь Хогвартс, хотя неудивительно, что ни ты, ни твои золотые друзья не знали об этих слухах ничего. Тогда все мы учились выживать, варить Феликс Фелицис и надеяться на лучшее. Я перестала смеяться, разлюбила Амортенцию и обрезала волосы. Я часами пропадала в библиотеке, читая все подряд по ЗОТС и квиддичу (я хотела знать все, что ты любил), я догадалась о крестражах и других изобретениях Волдеморта, но я ничем не могла тебе помочь, и это убивало меня…

Ты не любил меня, Гарри Поттер, когда в ту последнюю битву за Хогвартс я случайно спасла тебя от Авады. Зеленый луч попал в Джинни, и потом ты мстил за нее, а на похоронах безнадежно рыдал на моем плече, но последнее никогда ничего не значило. Просто я ходила за тобой, как собачонка, а когда все тебя оставили, всего лишь оказалась рядом. И ты воспринял это как должное, потому что уже свыкся со статусом Избранного, привык, что все двери открываются перед тобой простой Алохоморой. Тогда ты всего лишь обнял меня, потому что тебе было одиноко, а я почему-то увидела в зеленых глазах любовь…

Ты не любил меня, Гарри Поттер, когда в замке Мерлина для нас пели вейлы и все поздравляли героя магического мира с долгожданным бракосочетанием. Мое запредельное счастье, разделенное на твое равнодушие, породило в итоге среднестатистическую благополучную семью. Нам было хорошо вместе, и иногда мне даже могло бы показаться, что однажды ты все-таки ответишь на мои чувства, если бы я не знала, сколько капель Амортенции каждое утро смешивается с твоим капуччино. Зачем ты женился на мне, Гарри Поттер? Тебя все равно никогда не было дома, в точности как сейчас. Ты вылавливал оставшихся после войны Пожирателей, восстанавливал Хогвартс, выступал на судебных процессах… Кажется, даже посмертное оправдание и награждение Северуса Снейпа было для тебя важнее меня. Но я не жаловалась, просто ждала тебя с накрытым ужином, теплым пледом и приготовленной постелью, до которой редко доходило дело. Я была так счастлива быть твоей женой, что не придавала этому никакого значения…

Ты не любил меня, Гарри Поттер, когда родилась Александрина, и мы с нетерпением ждали, когда же прилетит сова с письмом из Хогвартса. Но наша единственная дочь оказалась сквибом, все надежды и мечты были разбиты. Вернее были разбиты мои надежды и мечты: облегчение на твоем лице я запомню надолго… В тот день я едва сдерживала слезы, а ты кружил по комнате и тоном профессора нумерологии что-то долго объяснял, и смысл твоих слов «так будет лучше для всех» еще долго стучал у меня в голове. А потом ты взял метлу и аппарировал на стадион. У тебя начались соревнования, ты уехал на чемпионат мира, а я осталась одна…

Вот и сейчас тебя нет. Я стою у открытого окна, смотрю на дождь и слушаю, как тикают настенные часы. Ты вернешься утром, тихо откроешь дверь спальни и ляжешь рядом. Я притворюсь, что сплю. От тебя будет пахнуть хвоей и Мальборо. Ты отвернешься и не увидишь, как мокнет от слез атласная подушка. Ведь это только моя проблема...

Лунный свет нестерпимо режет глаза. Я крепко зажмуриваюсь, чтобы не плакать. В такие минуты магглы молятся своему Богу, но здесь не поможет даже Мерлин. Лишь один человек на свете смог однажды понять меня, лишь один колдун смог транфигурировать мою тоску в надежду…

— Ошибка Мероуп, — раздается позади меня тихий голос. — Ошибка любви…

— Любовь не ошибается, профессор, — лепечу я.

Я стою в кабинете Дамблдора и не смею поднять на директора глаза. Он молчит и перебирает в хрустальной вазочке лимонные дольки. Фоукс шуршит какой-то мишурой, иногда внимательно поглядывая на происходящее, но он тоже непривычно тих и задумчив. В воздухе звенит струна непонятных, пугающих перемен. Таким сосредоточенным и отчужденным мы не видели директора никогда, но почему-то это воспринимается в порядке вещей.

— Мисс Вейн, — наконец тихо говорит Дамблдор. — Зачем вы это сделали?

— Ради надежды, — отвечаю я, старательно разглядывая мозаику на полу. — Во имя любви.

Директор молчит, и мне хочется бежать отсюда за тридевять земель, провалиться Тартар, исчезнуть из мира живых, лишь бы не объяснять никому, какое безумие на самом деле подвигло меня на эксперименты с Амортенцией. Но этого от меня и не требуется: Дамблдор объясняет все сам.

— Во имя любви один мужчина предал свои идеалы и поставил себя под удар с обеих сторон, чтобы только спасти тех, кто был ему дорог, — по-прежнему тихо говорит он. — Во имя любви одна женщина умерла, чтобы так защитить своего сына, что он выжил после непростительного заклятия. Во имя любви светит солнце и идет дождь. Амортенция одной безусловно несчастной женщины разрубила наш мир на две части. Мероуп Гонт сделала это во имя любви, и мы не можем осуждать ее, но ее страсть породила бесконечную ненависть. Ни одно зелье, ни одни чары не сотворят счастья. Ты должна это понимать, Ромильда…

Директор замолкает и долго смотрит в окно на звездное небо.

— Что же мне делать? — шепчу я, и глаза предательски наполняются слезами.

— Любить, — не сразу отвечает Дамблдор, внимательно вглядываясь в самую яркую звезду. — Любить, надеяться и верить. И воспитывать в себе искренние сильные чувства, потому что настоящая любовь никогда не останется без ответа.

Я наконец нахожу в себе силы взглянуть на директора. Он смотрит в мои глаза поверх своих очков-половинок, и я вдруг чувствую бесконечную уверенность и радость. Я пойду до самого конца, я пройду через огонь, переплыву морские царства и укрощу человеческую славу, но я научусь по-настоящему любить тебя, Гарри Поттер, так, как любят в жизни раз. И это будет моей личной победой над Силами Зла.

Я счастливо улыбаюсь Дамблдору и почти пританцовывая выхожу из кабинета, полная надежд и возродившихся мечтаний. Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, я упиваюсь своей радостью, но, покинув башню, внезапно отчетливо понимаю, что видела директора в последний раз…

Все оказалось неправдой. Любовь не подарила счастья ни тому мужчине, ни той женщине. Она даже не дала им жизни. Любовь не спасла и директора от смерти. Но она научила меня быть сильной. И теперь я знаю: что бы ни случилось, я все равно пойду дальше. Даже если возродится Волдеморт. Ты никогда не любил меня, Гарри Поттер, и уже не полюбишь, но, может быть, однажды я скажу спасибо тебе за разбитые мечты, когда настанет такая же темная, как вороново крыло, ночь…


End file.
